


Don't Dream, It's Over

by edibna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Afghanistan, Peter helps him, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has a Nightmare, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, references to IM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibna/pseuds/edibna
Summary: Tony has a ton of traumas he can have nightmares about, but his mind picks an old school one.It's only made worse by the fact Peter is there, and they were just testing a new suit.





	Don't Dream, It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends Aislinn and Noiz for reading over this. Also thanks to the anon on tumblr who gave me this prompt. I am so sorry it took me this long to get this done!

There were plenty of terrifying things that Tony’s mind could think up in nightmares to have him wake up in a cold sweat at night. His subconscious could take it’s pick. There was the Battle of New York, the lives lost in Sokovia, the Civil War, and most recently, being stranded on Titan with no resources, and a dead kid. 

But on this night, his mind decided to go old school. It wasn’t often that he dreamed of the cave in Afghanistan, and when he did, it was a more mild dream in comparison to his others, but it was still enough to steal his peace for the night. 

This nightmare was particularly bad. He dreamed of Yinsen, who even to this day, he felt guilt for. He felt like maybe the man gave his life away for nothing. Maybe Tony could do nothing to repay that debt. 

Tony dreamed it was he who was hurting Yinsen instead of how it really was, and somehow, Peter was there. He was the same age as he was now, seventeen, which in hindsight made no sense because Afghanistan was years ago. But dreams seldom made sense and the kid was seeing who Tony used to be, and what he used to make. 

Peter was not looking at Tony as if he was his hero anymore, and that was the worst part. 

Then, Obi showed up, because of course he would. But his target this time was not Tony. No, it was Peter, and he saw Obi press a knife to Peter’s throat. Tony struggled, wanting nothing more than to save the kid, but it was like he was in chains. He couldn’t move. 

There was a firm press on his shoulder, and Tony instantly reacted. He felt like he was in danger, and he moved to stop whatever it was, until Tony realized he had just woken up and possible made the worst mistake of his life. 

Peter had stayed the night for the first time since returning from Titan. He and Tony had been working on a suit that would be useful for both Iron Man and Spider-Man, which was made of nanites that could be called at a moment's notice. After some recalibration on the Mark-42 controls still imbedded in his arm, Tony and Peter had begun to test the new suit. 

Of course, it was working. And it was currently working now, and attacking Peter, who had fallen asleep on the couch next to Tony. Tony jumped up to stop it, but before he could cancel the call with his mind, Peter punched the suit in the right arm socket, the only weak point in the whole mechanism. It lost its shape, and fell into small pieces on the ground. 

This had happened before. Why didn’t Tony know better? He remembered when the Mark-42 had attacked Pepper, and she was furious with him. Now, the kid was going to feel the same thing. 

Tony’s dream was coming true. 

Peter was breathing heavily before he turned to Tony with wide eyes. There was a moment when they could only look at each other in silence, and Tony was expecting anger from the kid. 

“I am so sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, causing Tony to pause in his self detrimental thoughts. “I hope I didn’t break it or damage it. I know you put hours or work into this.” 

“What?” Tony asked, confused, “Kid, are you okay? That thing could of hurt you!” 

“I’m fine.” Peter said. “It just grabbed me.”

Tony blinked for a moment, trying to take the kids words in. “But I … messed up. I should have turned the system off or something. Kid, I am so sorry.” 

“You were having a nightmare, Mr. Stark. I shouldn't have tried to shake you awake. You thought you were in danger.”

“That’s no excuse!” Tony said, “Look, you go to bed, I’ll clean this up. Lock the door behind you in case something else happens.” 

Peter looked offended, and Tony had no idea why. This was for his own safety. Peter should be terrified of him right now.

“But, Mr. Stark-” 

“Now, Peter.” Tony said, in a stricter tone than he had ever used on the kid. Peter took a step back, almost like he was going to leave, but a look of determination passed on the kid’s face. 

“No.” 

“What?” Tony asked, shocked. 

“No, I’m not leaving you right now. You had a bad nightmare, and you were almost screaming in your sleep! You don’t need to be alone right now.” 

“I’m fine. It’s not your job to worry about me.” 

“It’s not yours to worry about me either.” Peter said back, “But I still do. Mr. Stark, at least let me help you.” 

Tony was shocked. How was Peter not angry with him? How was he not running away to his room right now and planning on never coming back out?

“Kid… I…” 

“You said my name.” Peter said, stepping closer to sit down on the couch. “Was it about Titan?” 

“No.” Tony said, and the words flew out if him before he could stop them. “It was about something long before you. I was … I was a different person years ago, right before I became Iron Man. A person you probably wouldn’t like. Being kidnapped is what changed me.” 

“And I was somehow there?” 

“Yeah, and Obi… Well, I don’t even know if you know him, but an ex business partner tried to kill me, well, many times. This time he went after you.” 

“That wasn’t a fun dream, then.” Peter said. 

“No, and I should know better than to leave myself calibrated to armor when I’m sleeping. It was a rookie mistake.” 

“You know I’m not mad, Mr. Stark. I have nightmares too” 

“You do?” Tony asked, “Why didn’t you ever tell me about them?” 

“Well, most of the time I have them when I’m by myself, and even so, I don’t want to stress you out more than you already are, which is probably why you don’t tell anyone about your nightmares.” 

Tony blinked in shock. He knew the kid was right. 

“Mine are mostly about Titan…” Peter continued, “And sometimes the Vulture. Those are really the main two, but you … I know you’ve been through a lot, so it makes sense that you have more. And I want to help where I can. I know you’re my mentor, but I still want to-”

Peter was cut off by Tony pulling him into a tight hug. Peter seemed to tense for a moment before he accepted the hug and melted into it. 

Tony was sometimes a hugger, but after nightmares he never let himself have hugs like this. He never got close to anyone, mostly because everyone pushed him away. But Peter was too good for that. There were many nights that Tony lied awake wondering what he had done for the kid to have walked into his life. 

“There was this guy,” Tony said, letting go of Peter. “He was in the cave with me. His name was Yinsen.” 

“Was he someone who hurt you?” 

Tony laughed, “No, he was someone who helped me escape. He was a great man and he gave me a second chance at life. He told me not to waste it… Sometimes I wonder if I did.” 

“What?” Peter said, “But you’ve saved so many lives!” 

“And killed twice that many. What, with my weapons ... the attacks we’ve have to fight.” 

“Attacks?” 

“New York and Sokovia. So many people died there.” 

“That’s not your fault.” Peter said, softly. “That was Thanos and Ultron’s fault.” 

“Kid…” 

“No, you told me that we can’t save everyone, and now I know that too. But you have to take your own advice. Those people were killed because of bad people, not the people trying to stop it.” 

Tony remembered the day he had given Peter that advice. Peter had been upset about not being able to save someone in a robbery. At the time, Tony knew it was true, but somehow he had forgotten it. 

“And the weapons… you did what you thought was right for what you knew at that time. I know you used to create weapons for the army, and I know they were in a bad hands, but even then, as a kid… I still looked up to you.” 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“May didn’t like it, she always told me you were the merchant of death or something, but there was always something about you, Mr. Stark, and I still… cared.” 

Tony felt the tell tale signs that he was about to cry. He hardly ever did these days, with feeling so happy that Peter was alive and okay, but the kid’s words hit a part of him that had been hurt for so long, that he had forgotten what it was like to feel anything else. 

And suddenly Tony was hugging Peter tightly again. He was so grateful, and so happy that he had met the kid. He was so happy for many things, like May letting him spend time with Peter, or for Peter, who just wanted to spend time with him. How did he deserve this? 

“Mr. Stark, are you crying?” Peter asked. 

“Shut up, kid.” Tony replied, but it had no heat. 

Peter laughed a gentle laugh, and Tony knew he was probably time to pull away and tell the kid it was really time to go to bed, but there was another part of him saying that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

So, instead Tony said, “Do you wanna watch another movie and clean this up tomorrow?” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want anyone tripping over it.” Peter said, looking at the nanites on the floor.

“Actually,” Tony waved the nanites away with his hand, and they all scattered into the lab where the belonged. “I am surprised that worked.” 

“I need that for my dirty clothes.” 

Tony laughed, and leaned back on the couch. “Come on, kid, let’s watch a movie.” 

Peter nodded and they spent a few minutes debating on which movie to watch first. Then, they settled on something that was funny to lighten the mood. However, after about ten minutes, Tony was leaning on the couch, his eyes drifting shut. Usually he never felt tired after a nightmare, so he was surprised. 

Then, Tony felt a weight hit shoulder, and he looked over to see Peter had fallen asleep and was leaning against the older man, as if he was the most comfortable pillow in the world. 

Tony smiled and gently moved his arm to wrap around Peter and tucked the kid into his chest. Peter never stirred, but only sleepily sighed and got more comfortable. It was heartwarming, and for while, Tony was content to play with the kid’s hair and relax, finally letting the weight of his dream go. 

Eventually, Tony found himself drifting to sleep, the movie playing in the background. He would wake up with a sore back tomorrow, but then again, he didn’t care. 

Tony would do anything for Peter at this point. Sore back be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no means shade to Pepper in Iron Man 3. She was already frustrated with the situation and the obsession with the suits. Also, Peter is a completely different person, and considering the fact that he is used to nightmares (and trauma) himself, he understands and it more forgiving. 
> 
> Plus, having super strength helps. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
